Burning Fire
by little red dream
Summary: Shizuo is tired and just wants to smoke his last cigarette. One problem, he forgot his lighter. Shizaya oneshot.


The bodyguard had his last cigarette, which was still unlit, between his lips. Unfortunately he forgot his lighter. Luckily it was the end of the day, and he was on his way home. He really longed for a good cigarette though. He had tried approaching people for asking for a fire, but they avoided the man, not wanting to do anything with him. To his own surprise he realized that he hadn't thrown anything or anyone yet. His bad mood made him want to smoke even more. The more minutes passed, the more he felt like he could explode any moment.

'Shizu-chan~' a mocking voice called from behind. Shizuo immediately turned around, facing a certain information broker named Orihara Izaya. The raven haired informant smirked as always.

'Leave me the fuck alone, flea,' the blond sneered after removing the cigarette between his lips and now holding it between his index finger and thumb. 'I'm not in for a stupid chase now. I'm already freaking tired, so do both of us a favor and leave, or you'll regret it.'

'Why is it unlit?' Izaya asked, totally ignoring the other man's words, and pointed at the cigarette. He then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small lighter. 'Need some help, Shizu-chan~?'

The blond tried to yank it out of informant's hand, but failed to do so. The raven haired chuckled and came closer, so close that they could feel each other's breathing on their skin. Izaya smelled a mixture of sweat, deodorant and nicotine. Shizuo inhaled the sweet scent of what he guessed was shampoo. He had to urge to push the other man away.

Izaya grabbed the bodyguard's right hand, the one with the cigarette, and quickly switched it with the lighter and took a few steps back. His grin widened.

'The fuck? This isn't helping at all!' the blond yelled, looking at the lighter that belonged to his enemy. 'Give me back my cigarette, goddammit. It's my last one, you fucking bastard.'

Izaya chuckled. He gently placed the cigarette that wasn't his between his lips. It was just to tease the other, he didn't smoke and he despised it. With the cigarette still between his lips, he tried to speak.

'Shizu-chan, now I neef helf,' he mumbled, pointing at his own lighter that Heiwajima Shizuo was holding.

Shizuo sighed. All he wanted was a good smoke. He didn't know if he still wanted the cigarette, once it's been between the flea's lips. But he was tired, had no new pack, no money for it and wanted to just go home.

'Will I get it back one it's lit?' the blond asked, losing his patience and trying to control his anger for once. He looked at the man, who responded by giving a slow nod.

Shizuo sighed and after a few tries managed to lit the cigarette. Izaya inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly, repeating a few times. He ended up coughing and tears stung his eyes. While looking at the ground, cigarette between his fingers, tears in his eyes, he tried to control the coughing. Never had he really inhaled the smoke. First experience, bad experience. He rubbed his eyes and looked up again. The other man chuckled.

'Not so tough, eh?' he said and a smirk appeared on his face. 'Now give me my damn cigarette.'

'Don't you even _dare_ to make fun of me, Shizu-chan,' Izaya sneered. 'now let's see how you feel about _this_!'

The raven haired threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. The look on Shizuo's face was priceless. His expression turned from surprised into an angry one. Izaya continued to stomp on it, being angry as well. _Making __fun __of __me __like__ that__… __Shizu-chan,__ who__ do__you__ think__ you __are?_

'Shizuo?' the informant called, who had finally stopped moving his foot up and down. 'Nicotine is addictive, right?'

'Yeah, what's your point?'

'So does this mean that Shizu-chan wants it?' Izaya stated more than asked. He smirked. He had a little plan.

'Spit it out already, flea,' the impatient man said.

'Do you want to _taste_ it, Shizu-chan?' the other said, coming closer. Shizuo shivered.

'What are you doing and why are you so fucking clo-'

Shizuo's words were cut off when Izaya blew into his face. The bodyguard was surprised and his eyes widened when the other man gently pressed his lips on Shizuo's. Izaya teasingly licked the other's lips. Both were surprised when the blond allowed entrance. Their mouths were filled with the taste of nicotine and each other's salvia.

In the middle of the kiss, Izaya thought it was a good moment to pull away, and so he did. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smirked.

'You should quit smoking, Shizu-chan. It's disgusting.'

'Yeah. And you owe me a cigarette.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm sorry for doing such a bad job at this, especially at the kiss. Kind of my first try at something like this. Thought of this and wrote a part of it during class. Please review! ^-^**


End file.
